¿Me das calor?
by I.ProOmise
Summary: El azul del océano se perdía en sus ojos, que reflejaban una enorme tristeza, levantó su vista al cuerpo celeste y observó su majestuosidad, el color carmesí le recordaba su cabello y sus labios. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera a su lado...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix y Disney, yo sólo soy una esclava de ellos! .

Nunca en mi vida he jugado Kingdom Hearts pero tengo una BF qe está super traumada y ya le he hecho varios fics jejeje decidí publicar este peqeñito. Yo más bien me traumo con Final Fantasy VIII. Bueno... Enjoy!

* * *

¿Me das calor?

Hacía más de dos semanas que Sora no sabía nada de Kairi, desde ese día en que ella y Selphie se habían ido de viaje hacia las islas cercanas para pasar un fin de semana sólo de chicas, pero antes de lo planeado, Selphie había vuelto sola, con la mala noticia de que mientras regresaban, la lancha se había volteado dispersando a las dos muchachas por el océano.

Todos al enterarse, emprendieron la búsqueda en distintos lugares, dividiéndose en equipos para ocupar mayor terreno. Pero nada, ni rastro de la chica.

Sora permanecía sentado en el malecón sobre la suave arena amarilla, observando la puesta de sol en el horizonte. Se había convertido en su rutina diaria, quedarse ahí viendo como el cielo se teñía poco a poco, pasando del naranja al rosa, después al rojizo, permaneciendo así unas horas. El viento soplaba despacio, helado, meciendo lentamente su cabello castaño, pero él no se daba cuenta de eso perdido en sus pensamientos. El azul del océano se perdía en sus ojos, que reflejaban una enorme tristeza, levantó su vista al cuerpo celeste y observó su majestuosidad, su color carmesí le recordaba su cabello y sus labios. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera a su lado. El rojo cayó y junto con él, las esperanzas de verla de nuevo, el morado emprendió su paso y comenzaron a salir las primeras estrellas de la noche.

El castaño se levantó de su lugar y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y observó todo desde ahí, la sala con sus sillones colocados en forma de U invertida y la mesita de centro color caoba, con un tazón lleno de frutas: manzanas, plátanos, naranjas, peras y en el centro, la fruta Papou, recordaba cuánto le había costado conseguirla. Suspiró y caminó al interior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; caminó despacio a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, parecía un zombie ya que tenía muchos días sin conciliar el sueño porque tenía pesadillas horribles con una Kairi perdida entre las olas. Trató de dormir porque al día siguiente seguirían con la búsqueda.

Riku se había ido con Xion a vivir lejos de aquella isla para comenzar de nuevo.

Sora creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para decirle a Kairi todo lo que sentía y así poder estar juntos los dos pero ella se alejaba cada vez más de él, tanto que el castaño llegó a creer que a Kairi no le importaba en absoluto.

Comenzó el día como siempre, buscando por las orillas y profundidades cercanas a los lugares por los que habían pasado Selphie y Kairi. Nada, de nuevo.

Para terminar con su día se dirigió a la playa y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, observando el cielo rojo. El viento soplaba con más fuerza y más helado que el día anterior pero si no le importó entonces, menos ahora.

-Sora…- Escuchó su voz y su mente se encendió en ese instante, se giró para encararla y la vio ahí parada, su piel suave estaba bronceada, lo que provocaba que sus ojos resaltaran. La muchacha se acercó hacia donde él estaba, el chico sólo la seguía con la mirada, pero por dentro se moría de ganas de levantarse y abrazarla. Debía ser paciente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la chica- Hace frío…

Su cabello rojizo estaba húmedo, al parecer se había aseado antes de ir para allá.

-Estaba pensando y… Esperándote.

-Pero el aire está muy helado, te puedes enfermar- Regañó Kairi.

-Tienes razón, hace frío- dijo Sora con voz monótona.

-¡Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de eso!

-Sí pero… ¿Me das calor?- dijo y la jaló para abrazarse a ella.

Kairi no sabía que sucedía. Su corazón latía demasiado deprisa y casi salía por su boca. A los pocos segundos correspondió al abrazo y escuchó como Sora comenzaba a sollozar. Permanecieron así varios minutos, hasta que la chica comenzó a temblar, se soltaron y el castaño se levantó de su lugar, adelantando unos pasos.

-Vamos a casa- dijo sobre su hombro, sin girarse- Después de todo, no te importa.

Kairi lo miró aturdida, no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar. Sora siguió caminando y la pelirroja se levantó enojada.

-¡Por supuesto que me importas!- Gritó- ¡Te amo!

-No es cierto, si me amaras no huirías de mí- Atacó el castaño.

-Es que… Tenía miedo, de que tu no me amaras- dijo la chica con lágrimas asomándose por sus hermosos ojos.

El muchacho regresó sobre sus pasos y la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura. Kairi se aferró a su camiseta y cerró los ojos. Se separaron sólo para juntar sus bocas en un tierno beso, un beso que ambos necesitaban con desesperación.

* * *

Dejen su review please! n.n


End file.
